Electronic organizers such as a calendar feature in Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have become very popular with professionals who have busy schedules. These devices help professionals manage their time effectively and remove the burden of memorization and the use of paper-based organizers. Notwithstanding the popular use of organizers, scheduled events (professional or personal) are not always accurate in their duration or start times. Consequently, many users of electronic organizers have to resort to real-time rescheduling and at times require the manual assistance of a secretary to reorder scheduled events.